


More Than This

by sixbeforelunch



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Ori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-28
Updated: 2007-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/sixbeforelunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't how she expected him to react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the apocalypse_kree challenge on LJ, prompt #171. Daniel/Any. "The only people for me are the mad ones, the ones who are mad to live, mad to talk, mad to be saved, desirous of everything at the same time, the ones who never yawn or say a commonplace thing, but burn, burn, burn, like fabulous yellow roman candles exploding like spiders, across the stars..." (Jack Kerouac, _On the Road_ ).

_Dort, wo man Bücher verbrennt, verbrennt man am Ende auch Menschen_ ," Daniel says and then in the next breath, because translating is second nature to him, "Where one begins by burning books, one will end up burning people."

"The Ori already burn people," Vala says.

"Yeah. Good point."

*

The planet they're calling Sybil--Colonel Mitchell's sense of humor again, though Vala hasn't bothered to ask--is often cold in the morning. It's better to throw the covers off all at once and be done with it, but when the fire has gone out and the wind is howling it's tempting to stay in bed just a little while longer.

Vala has never been very good at resisting temptation.

Daniel sleeps on his back with one arm over his eyes, the other draped across his body. Vala rolls over onto her side and looks at him. He's got his mouth open, snoring just loudly enough to be annoying. Vala sighs and nudges him softly. Without waking, Daniel obligingly rolls over onto his side and stops snoring. He steals most of the blankets in the process and she gets hit with an icy shock of air. Vala sighs and considers stealing them back, but it's getting late and it's her morning to get the water. 

Outside of the tent it's even colder. There's a layer of frost on the ground and on the trees and she can see each breath evaporate in front of her. All this despite the fact that there's a second sun on the rise. The weather changes rapidly and unpredictably on Sybil, but the overall pattern suggests they're heading into winter and they have no way of knowing how cold it's going to get.

Vala picks up the water buckets and trudges down to the lake. There's a very thin layer of ice forming on top. It breaks up with she plunges the bucket into the water and for a minute she stands transfixed, watching the broken ice move across the disturbed water.

She only has to make one trip this morning. Cameron and Carolyn are off-world and it's only her and Daniel now. Vala tells herself she's grateful for the chance to get back to the warmth of the tent a little sooner. She tries not to think about how Carolyn and Cam were supposed to be back two weeks ago.

*

"The revolution will not be televised my ass," Cameron says.

No one answers him. On the main display screen of the cargo ship CNN broadcasts as a fire blazes. It's daylight in Virginia and it's not the dramatic spectacle it would be if they'd waited until dusk. Vala supposes burning the contents of the Library of Congress is a dramatic enough statement in itself.

Vala can see the tension in Daniel's back through his T-shirt. She brushes her hand against his shoulder, support, or maybe a reminder to breathe. Daniel shrugs her off.

On the screen the burning books are reduced to a small picture in one corner. The larger picture shows the smoldering ruins of Mecca and Vatican City.

"They can't just..." Carolyn waves a hand helplessly at the screen. "Do they have any idea how people are going to react to that?"

"Sure," Cameron says. "They just don't care. 'course they might be underestimating the ability of Earth's homegrown religious fanatics to get well and truly pissed off. Attack someone's religion...they tend to get a tad unreasonable."

Vala looks at Daniel and at the burning books that have once again filled the screen. No matter what he says, Daniel has a religion and the Ori have just attacked one of its sacred sites.

*

When she gets back to the tent, Daniel is awake and dressed. He has the fire going again, smoke going up through a hole in the top. He's got a journal open in his lap, a pen poised over the paper, but he's staring absently at the fire.

"Good morning," Vala tries.

Daniel flicks his eyes to her and then away.

"Not really."

Right. They're going to have one of those days.

*

They take their cargo ship and leave the Earth system shortly after the UN ceremony acknowledging Origin as the official religion of Earth. The first two planets they visit aren't safe anymore. One has been destroyed, maybe by the Ori, more likely by their own internal wars. The next has been taken over by a Goa'uld named Vince.

"Of the Five Families of the Goa'uld?" Carolyn asks and Cameron grins.

"What?"

"Never mind."

Daniel just shakes his head when Vala looks at him.

"Why would a whole planet willingly give itself over to a Goa'uld when they've been free for centuries?" Carolyn asks.

"The devil you know," Cameron says. "But I don't think old Vinnie the Nose is going to be much help when the Ori come knocking."

The next planet they go to is still free, and crawling with traders and smugglers and refugees of the Ori invasion. The stench of sweaty bodies and uncovered latrines is overwhelming and the main city is so crowded they can barely walk. They form a human chain, holding hands tightly as they wind their way through the crowd so as not to lose each other. In this crowd, and without any radios, there's no guarantee they'll be able to find each other again.

They're low on supplies by then and forced to part with most of their non-essentials just to get enough food for the four of them. Daniel gives up his spare T-shirt and his watch but won't part with either of his books.

"Erasmus was on to something," Daniel says.

Vala for once doesn't need an explanation. She's familiar with the quote.

*

Sybil warms up by mid morning. Their food supplies are almost gone so they keep breakfast simple and skip lunch. Cameron and Carolyn were supposed to bring back food.

Two weeks late.

Not thinking about it. 

Daniel is in a fine sulking mood. Vala supposes she can't blame him. With Cameron and Carolyn gone in the cargo ship they have no safe way off of this planet. They buried the Stargate when they got here. It would be hard work to un-bury it, and even if they did, planets are falling to the Ori so fast they don't know what's safe and what isn't anymore. She'd rather show up uninvited to a planet in a cloaked cargo ship than through the Stargate.

If their food supplies get much lower they're going to have to risk it. Or find out if those little blue crustaceans that live in the lake are edible after all. Vala really isn't looking forward to making the choice.

She can't blame him for sulking. And yet.

This isn't how she expected him to react.

*

"I'm worried about Daniel."

"I'm worried about all of us," Cameron says, "if we don't get the internal dampeners working again." He grunts as he pulls the broken and twisted metal free from the control panel. It was stupid, trying to pilot through an asteroid belt just to salvage a broken down Al'kesh. All they'd managed to do was damage to their own ship.

Vala picks up a discarded chunk of crystal and tosses it from hand to hand. "He's depressed."

"He's got a reason to be. Hand me that."

Vala hands him the replacement crystal. Their last one. "He lost his planet, Cameron."

Cameron stops, looks at her. "Yeah, us too."

Vala winces. "Sorry."

Cameron shrugs and Vala presses her lips together. This isn't how it's supposed to be. They shouldn't be scraping along, just trying to get by, not paying attention to anything but what they needed to survive the next day. The next week. That's what she did before. Joining SG1 had been about ending that life.

It had been about being something more than that.

She can't explain that to them, though. She hasn't found the words yet and she doesn't know if they want to hear it.

Cameron and Carolyn have never lost a world before. Vala's never cared enough about a world to have it matter if she lost it before.

Daniel...Daniel has lost more worlds than any one person should.

Cameron is trying to work the crystal into the proper slot. Vala could do it faster, but Cameron needs the practice. He's whistling something tuneless that Vala doesn't recognize.

"So how's the sex?"

Cameron falters for just a second. "Good, thanks."

The two of them haven't been exactly discreet, but they haven't talked about Cameron and Carolyn sneaking into the cargo bay to "rest up" and decidedly not resting before either.

"Carolyn says the endorphins released by sex help with depression. Maybe you should try..."

Vala snorts. Clearly the man has never tried to get Daniel Jackson into bed.

*

There isn't much to do on Sybil. They chop wood for most of the day. They're going to need it if the winter really is as bad as it's shaping up to be.

"Should have gone with them," Daniel says between swings of the ax.

Vala doesn't point out all of the reasons they didn't. He knows them. He made the arguments in the first place. Someone had to stay behind to keep an eye on what little they had built here. There are no people here that they know of, but there are small wild animals that would tear through the meager food stores and destroy the tent. Besides, with only two people in the cargo ship there was more room for supplies.

They don't bother to trade for supplies anymore. Cameron and Carolyn and Daniel have decided that stealing from the Lucian Alliance is okay because they're the bad guys. Vala figures stealing is stealing no matter what bow you put on it, but if it takes a little rationalization to get them through their day, so be it. Vala never rationalized, but then Vala rarely let herself care before. These days she cares, but she still won't rationalize her behavior.

Might be why she got a two day migraine after her last trip off world, when she had to kill a man who might have been hooked up with the Alliance just to feed his family.

She's learning the value of rationalization these days. Just one more trick she's picked up since she joined up with the Tau'ri.

*

They settle on Sybil after realizing that one more week living four-to-a-cargo-ship is going to lead to homicide. It's snowing when they land. The next day it's so hot that they end up giving up laying out under a large tree with their feet in the lake, all thoughts of building a makeshift shelter abandoned.

The heat doesn't last long. By the next day it's pleasant and breezy.

"This planet has multiple personalities," Carolyn mutters driving tent stakes into the ground.

"Sybil?" Cam says.

Somehow, it sticks.

*

The next day Vala gets to stay in bed while Daniel goes to get the water. It's even colder this morning and she misses the warmth when he's gone.

Figures. She finally got him into bed and they're just using each other for body heat.

She crawls out of bed to make the fire and then crawls back in as soon as it gets going. When Daniel gets back he sets the buckets near the fire and shrugs out of his jacket. He's cold when he crawls in next to her and Vala shivers. Daniel wraps his arms around her.

"The lake's freezing over," Daniel says. "I'm not sure how long we'll be able to count on it."

It's a shallow lake. It's possible it freezes solid in the winter. The stream that feeds into it is narrow and will probably freeze too. There's another stream, wider and deeper, that might not, but it's twice as far over rocky terrain.

Vala presses back against him, desperate to soak up any warmth she can. Daniel starts to pull her closer and then stops and pushes her away a little bit.

It's not the first time she's had Daniel's erection pressed up against her, but it's the first time he's been completely awake while doing it.

"Daniel..."

"No."

Vala forces a breath out between clenched teeth. "Warmth? Comfort? Orgasm? Any of these appeal to you?"

Daniel shifts. For a minute she thinks he's getting up--and if he's decided that the freezing cold tent is better than being with her, she's going to be really insulted--but he just rolls over. Vala rolls over too and wraps herself around him. She's not about to let him deprive her of the warmth.

Daniel is tense against her. Vala rests her forehead on his back. His breathing is slow and regular. Too regular.

"Do you really find me that unattractive?"

She feels his muscles jump under her hands and she can hear the sharp intake of breath. Then the muscles smooth out and his breathing evens out. And suddenly, she's angry.

"I mean come on, Daniel. I am literally the last person on this _planet_. And since you've clearly demonstrated that you're able, I have to assume you're just not willing."

Daniel is quiet. Daniel is too quiet these days.

Vala throws the blankets off. Despite the fire, the tent is still freezing. She tries to pull her shoes on and struggle into her jacket at the same time and nearly falls on her ass doing it. Daniel has rolled over onto his back, watching her.

"I'm sorry," Vala says, "that I mean so little to you. I'm sorry that you're stuck with me."

"That's not--" Daniel says, but Vala has already pushed her way outside. The air is a shock, but it feels good. She runs, down the embankment toward the lake and then along the border of the lake. The icy wind fills her lungs and makes her cough. She stops when she gets to the memorial tree.

Vala runs her fingers along the carefully carved names and closes her eyes.

They were supposed to be back two weeks ago.

*

The tent is up within a few days. Finding wood to make the frame isn't a problem, but they only have enough canvas material for one tent. They're still cramped together, and Cameron and Carolyn's sex life is still more public than they'd like, but at least now it's possible to walk away for a while.

The cargo ship is parked just near their small camp. They decided against using it as shelter mainly because none of them could stand to look at those walls any longer. But they still need it. Their supplies won't last forever, and if the winter here is especially cold, or the summer especially hot, they'll have it to escape to.

The weather has evened out now and the days are mostly pleasant. They've taken to swimming in the lake when it gets hot, always mindful that they don't know exactly what's in there. It's too cool to swim today, though. Vala walks along the perimeter of the lake, kicking absently at stones. One rock flies off into the lake with a satisfying thunk. Vala watches the ripples spread out, disturbing the reflection of trees and high thin clouds.

When she sees Carolyn sitting alone, her first instinct is to turn around and go back. They've been living in each other's back pockets for almost four months now. Alone time is high on the list of reasons to settle down and take a few months to breathe. But Carolyn has her head bent down and Vala is pretty sure she can hear her crying.

Vala gets closer and kicks another rock into the lake, deliberately this time. Carolyn looks up and, yes, there are tear stains on her cheeks.

"I can go," Vala says. 

Carolyn shakes her head. Vala sits down on a flat rock and chews her lip. She's really bad at this.

"So..."

Carolyn is leaning against a large tree. It's the largest tree they've found. Most of the plant life here is thin and scraggly bushes, thin vines crawling along the ground, or tall spindly trees that tower up toward the sky but never get very wide. This tree is too wide for even three people to join hands around it, but it's shorter than the surrounding trees. There's a knife in Carolyn's hand, and a deep cut on her palm. Vala wonders if the endorphins aren't doing the job anymore.

"It was an accident," Carolyn says, following Vala's line of sight. "The knife slipped. I didn't...I wouldn't."

"Okay."

"I was..." Carolyn gestures behind her and Vala sees the names carved in the bark of the tree.

_Hank Boyd Landry._

_Kim Giang Lam._

"We never had a memorial. I thought they deserved something," Carolyn says.

"They do."

They never had a memorial because they had no way of knowing who was alive and who was dead. They'd been off-world when the attack came, the four of them. Carolyn was there treating a sick child and Cameron, Daniel and Vala were there representing SG1. Sam and Teal'c had been off on side projects, Sam at Area 52, Teal'c working with new recruits on Earth. By the time Landry contacted them, the attack had started. He ordered them not to try to return. It was an order they'd been ready to ignore, but they never had been able to make a connection after the wormhole from Earth closed.

By the time they'd gotten transportation and taken the long ride back to Earth, the battle was over. Cheyenne Mountain was a pile of rubble and they had no way of knowing...

Vala takes the knife out of Carolyn's hand.

_Walter Harriman. Jennifer Satterfield. Kevin Reynolds._

She was never supposed to care about these people this much.

There are more names on the tree every day. _Paul Davis. Richard Woolsey. Malcolm Barrett. Frank Mitchell. Cassandra Frasier. Shen Xiaoyi._

Three names remain suspiciously absent. By unspoken agreement Cameron and Vala don't add them. It's Daniel who finally does the carving.

_Jack O'Neill. Samantha Carter. Teal'c of Chulak._

At the top he's carved, _In Remembrance, to Honor the Missing and the Dead_. It's in three languages. English, Goa'uld, and Ancient.

That night they stand by the lake with the setting suns and read the names. When it's over, Cameron and Carolyn disappear and Vala is sure if she heads back to the tent she'll find Cameron's T-shirt out front. Code for DO NOT DISTURB. Not unless you want to see Cameron Mitchell's bare ass. Frankly, Vala doesn't mind seeing Cameron Mitchell's bare ass, but it makes Cameron cranky so she respects the T-shirt.

Daniel walks to the other side of the lake and Vala is sure he's not in the mood for company. She sits down under the tree and reads the names again, all four hundred and sixteen. Four hundred and sixteen reasons why she never should have stopped running. Four hundred and sixteen people she was never supposed to care about.

*

She's reading the names again when Daniel finds her.

"Vala..."

"No."

"Vala..."

"If you get to say it so do I. No."

Daniel sits down behind her. 

"They're late," Vala says. It's the first time either one of them has said it out loud.

"I know."

"If we have to put their names here--"

"It's a little soon for that."

Vala wipes at her nose. Daniel hands her his handkerchief. They haven't been able to wash much of anything with the lake starting to freeze, and it's more than a little disgusting, but it beats sitting here with snot on her face.

"We should have gone with them. Should have--"

"Yeah," Daniel says.

Vala leans back against him. It's still freezing and her clothing wasn't built for this weather. Her butt is cold from sitting on the ground and her jacket does almost nothing against the wind. They'll be doing good to make it through the next months without the extra supplies the others were supposed to bring back.

Daniel runs his hands up and down her arms, trying to warm her up. "Vala I--"

She pushes up from the ground. She doesn't want to hear it. "Come on. Last thing we need is to get sick."

*

"I've been thinking," Cameron says.

"Uh oh."

He doesn't look at Carolyn. "I'll ignore that. I've been thinking. We've spent long enough licking our wounds. I want to get my planet back."

He looks at each of them in turn, gauging reaction. Vala picks at a hole that's started forming in her pants. If these were any other people, she'd think he was crazy. But they're not any other people. Maybe.

Daniel's laugh is harsh. "With what, Mitchell?"

Cameron frowns at him. "With whatever it takes. With whatever we can get our hands on."

Daniel looks away.

"Come on Jackson, where's your can-do spirit? We've faced...well, okay, no, we've never faced worse odds before. But we've faced odds that weren't that much...well, okay, the odds are a whole lot worse than anything...Come on, Jackson, where's your can-do spirit?"

"It beats sitting here doing nothing," Carolyn says.

Vala smiles. "I'm tired of sitting."

"So what? We go in there with one cargo ship and ask the Ori politely to let us have the planet back?"

"No. We plan. We make friends. We gather intelligence. And when the time is right, we kick their asses. You did this for years, you know the drill."

Daniel shakes his head. "Yeah, I did. And I know that even with resources of an entire country we still got by on the skin of our teeth. You don't seriously think--"

"Like the lady said. It beats sitting her doing nothing."

"I'm not sure pointless death beats doing nothing," Daniel says.

"You've died before."

Daniel drops his head down.

"You know, people at the SGC talked about you a lot."

Daniel looks up. "SG-1. Came with the territory."

"Yeah. Heard a lot about Sam the Genius and Teal'c the Invincible Warrior and the Mighty Jack O'Neill. Know what they said about you?"

Daniel raises his eyebrows.

"The Unbreakable Daniel Jackson. The Stubborn Daniel Jackson. The man who just doesn't know when to give up."

Daniel is quiet for a long time. The suns have set and the only light is from the fire. Vala can hear the low pitched hum of the local insects. "Everyone breaks, Mitchell," Daniel says finally. "You just have to find the right thing to hit them with."

*

The next morning, it's warmer than it's been in a while. They take the blankets and the clothing down to the lake to wash. There's no way of knowing when they'll get another chance. There's a plant that grows nearby and when they rubs the leaves against their clothing they get something like soap that gets them clean enough. It also leaves them smelling vaguely like smoke, but it's better than the alternative.

For once she's glad they don't have much. When they've gotten everything as clean as they can, they spread the blankets and their pants and jackets and underwear out on the nearby rocks and lay out naked under the suns. It's still too cool to be really comfortable, but compared to the last week it feels wonderful.

"They're probably dead," Daniel says.

Vala stares up at the sky. "Two weeks isn't so much time. It's a big galaxy."

"I wasn't talking about...I meant Sam and Jack and Teal'c. They're probably dead."

Probably. "I like to think that they're making life hell for a prior somewhere."

The corner of Daniel's mouth pulls up, just a little. "Maybe."

They lay quiet for a while. Vala digs her toes into the mud. She can feel wet dirt squish in places it really doesn't belong. After a while the clothes are dry and they wash off in the lake and get dressed. Daniel seems much more relaxed when her breasts are covered. Whenever she's naked he tries very hard not to have conversations with her breasts and ends up having them with nearby trees, bushes, or whatever happens to be over her shoulder at the time.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Daniel is gathering up the last of the blankets. "About what?"

"About Sam and Teal'c and Jack O'Neill."

Daniel frowns at her. "Not much I can do about it seeing as I'm here and they're..." Dead. "Not."

"Cameron wants his planet back. I was becoming rather fond of it myself."

Daniel drops the folded blankets back onto the rocks. He's standing on the edge of the biggest rock, out over the water. She can see him take a breath, steady himself.

Well. She's had enough of calm, rational, under control Daniel for one lifetime.

Vala pushes him. He falls backward into the lake, hitting it with a painful sounding smack before going under.

When he his head finally pops back out, he's red faced and staring at her wide-mouthed.

"What the hell was that?!"

Vala just laughs. Daniel grabs at the edge of the rock and tries to pull himself up before slipping and falling back in. The water is maybe ten feet deep where he is. It's an easy swim to shore, but Daniel just treads water, glaring at her. She laughs again.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Making you mad."

He stares at her. "What?"

"Daniel, come on! It's been six months and not once have I seen you get angry. They took your planet away. Don't you care?"

Daniel pulls himself up onto the rocks and stands there soaking wet, dripping on her shoes.

"They took your friends, they took your books--your history--and you just want to sit here and hide and...what? Hope to die of natural causes before the Ori get you? Don't you care about anything anymore?"

"Yes!"

"Then act like it! 'The only people for me are the mad ones, the ones who are mad to live, mad to talk, mad to be saved, desirous of everything at the same time, the ones who never yawn or say a commonplace thing, but burn, burn, burn, like fabulous yellow roman candles exploding like spiders, across the stars.'"

"Kerouac. You've been reading _On the Road_?"

"Well, there are only two books on this entire planet and I'm not all that interested in the care and feeding of ferrets."

"Yeah," Daniel says. "Me either."

He sits down and looks out across the lake. Vala hesitates and then sits down next to him. He's still dripping. "Why do you have it anyway?"

"The ferret book?" Vala nods. "I don't even remember how it ended up in my pack."

The larger sun is starting to set and the sky is turning pink and yellow and deep purple all at once.

"They don't know what they're talking about," Daniel says.

"Who?"

"Anyone who ever called me unbreakable. I've been ready to give up before."

"You never did."

"Not exactly. But I can't deny that there was a small part of me that was just a little bit relieved after Kelowna when I realized that no matter what happened...it was going to be over soon. But then I ascended and it wasn't. It wasn't over. I want it to be over."

"A very wise woman once said, you can't always get what you want. But if you try sometimes, you get what you need."

"The Rolling Stones said that."

"Probably stole it from a woman."

They sit and watch as the first sun sets. The second is still high in the sky. The days, like the weather, are strange here. Some are longer than others. Today is a long day, almost 19 hours of daylight by Earth time.

When did Earth time become her default?

"Vala, I--" Daniel pauses, frowns at the horizon. He leaves his glasses in the tent most days, not wanting to risk breaking them. His face seems stuck in a permanent squint sometimes. "I'm not sorry I'm stuck here with you. And I don't find you unattractive."

Vala draws a breath. That was not what she was expecting to come next. "Then why?"

Daniel looks at her and for the first time in a long time she can see something besides bitter depression in his eyes. It takes her a while to identify it.

Fear.

"It's not that you mean so little. It's that you mean so much. I don't want it to be just a one night stand."

Vala gestures to the wilderness around them. "Who's going anywhere?"

"That's not what I--"

Vala wants to push him into the lake again, she really really does. She kisses him instead. It seems like a better idea.

Daniel pulls away. "I won't be a game, Vala."

Apparently Daniel is trying to get himself shoved in the lake again. "Last man on the planet, remember. I can't afford to mess with you."

Daniel stares at her, and they're close enough that she can tell he's not even breathing. And then he kisses her, slow and careful at first and then frantic. One hand closes around the back of her neck and pulls her in closer.

And of course, it's only when she's finally, _finally_ , got Daniel Jackson's tongue in her mouth that the cargo ship gets back.

Figures.

Daniel pulls away and Vala kind of wants to scream, but it's Cameron and Carolyn and hopefully food and better clothing so she doesn't.

They gather up the blankets and go back to camp. She sees Carolyn first, and she's streaked with dirt and there's a scabbed over cut on her forehead, but she's alive and mostly okay. Vala grins and runs up to hug her. Cameron is there too, also filthy and also injured, with his arm in a sling.

"Hey," Daniel says. "Got into a little trouble?"

"Yeah, well. You should see the other guy."

"Did you bring us food?" Vala asks.

"Um. No."

"No?" Daniel asks.

"Brought you something better, though," Cameron says and someone else steps out of the cargo ship.

He looks familiar, like she's seen a picture somewhere, but Vala can't place him. Daniel, though...

"Jonas!"

"Doctor Jackson. It's good to see you."

Daniel stares for a minute before finally gathering his wits. "You, uh, you too. We thought you were dead. When the Ori attacked your planet..."

"I...got better," Jonas says.

Daniel smiles. "I know the feeling."

"We ran into him by accident," Carolyn says. "He helped us out of a...scrape."

"Lucky I've read those files so many times. I almost didn't recognize him and he sure didn't know who I was."

"It feels good to be with SG-1 again," Jonas says. "Even if it's not...Sam and Jack and Teal'c. Cameron told me they were..."

Daniel catches his eye and nods. "I'm sorry."

Jonas looks away.

"So," Cameron says. "I've been thinking--peanut gallery please remain silent--Sybil's been good to us, but it's time to get our planet--" He glances at Jonas. "Planets. It's time to go get our planets back. Who's in?"

"I'm in," Vala says quickly.

"Me too," Carolyn says.

Jonas raises his hand.

"Five people and a cargo ship," Daniel says. "It's not much."

"It's a start," Cameron says.

Daniel nods slowly. "Yeah. I guess it is."


End file.
